


It Doesn't Take a Scientist

by artist_artists



Series: It Doesn't Take a Scientist 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to Twelve Months, One Week, Three Days. Sebastian tries to deal with his feelings for Blaine while still carrying on his valiant quest to not be a complete asshole all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Take a Scientist

This Blaine thing is really starting to become a problem.

At first, Sebastian hesitates to refer to it as a crush, because he doesn’t _have_ crushes. Not since he was 11 years old and Mr. Lawrence took over the sixth grade music classes when Mrs. Temple went on maternity leave. Sebastian hadn’t called that a crush at first, either, hadn’t even realized that’s what it could possibly be, until he spent dinner one night gushing to his dad and stepmom about how intelligent and engaging and _awesome_ his new music teacher was, how all of his lesson plans were fun and exciting and _way_ better than anything Mrs. Temple had ever dreamed up.

A few minutes after excusing himself, he had come back downstairs to grab another drink, but he stopped himself in the kitchen doorway when he heard his parents talking.

“He has a crush on his teacher,” his stepmother said, sounding amused. “I think it’s cute!”

Sebastian hadn’t waited to hear his dad’s response. He backed up quickly, ran back upstairs, and shut the door to his room. He knew they were talking about Mr. Lawrence. It was all he had talked about at dinner. But he couldn’t have a _crush_ on him, only his female friends ever talked about having crushes. Boys didn’t have crushes, especially not on other boys. Was this what a crush was, though? Was that what the fluttery feeling he got in his stomach whenever Mr. Lawrence was around meant? His face burned in embarrassment as he recalled how much he’d been talking about Mr. Lawrence lately - to his family, his friends, his cat - anyone that would listen, really. Was it as obvious to everyone as it was to his parents? Was it obvious to Mr. Lawrence? Sebastian was always helpful in class, and stayed after to work on extra credit projects, even though he already had an A in Music. He had even joined the stupid school choir as soon as Mr. Lawrence took over as the director.

Sebastian had trouble looking Mr. Lawrence in the eye after that. He didn’t quit the choir, but he stopped staying after school and trying to answer every single question in class. When Mrs. Temple returned from leave, Sebastian was relieved to have her back, despite her mediocre, uninspired teaching style. He didn’t have any crushes after that. He eventually understood and accepted that he was interested in boys, but he went through middle school and most of high school without ever getting that fluttery feeling back.

Lately, though, being around Blaine is giving Sebastian major sixth grade flashbacks, because that fluttery feeling is back in full force. Sebastian wants to be around Blaine as often as possible. He’s happy whenever he’s with Blaine, happiest when Blaine is smiling, and Sebastian’s quest to not be an asshole is really very easy when Blaine is around, because the idea of hurting Blaine seems outlandish now. He wonders if it’s too weird to keep apologizing for the whole eye surgery thing. Mostly, he hopes Blaine’s just forgotten about that whole period of time when he was blackmailing people, putting people in the hospital, and contributing to people’s suicidal ideations. That really wasn’t Sebastian’s best self.

Blaine makes Sebastian feel like he might be his best self, or at least on the way to becoming his best self. It’s sort of nauseating if he lets himself think about it too much.

It’s only been a week since their ill-advised hook-up in the parking lot of Scandals when Blaine kisses him again. Sebastian only lets himself savor the feeling for a few seconds before pulling away. They’re back at Scandals, and Blaine’s been drinking this time, Sebastian probably should have known this was a bad idea.

“You cried after we did this last week,” he says, holding up a hand when Blaine immediately tries to kiss him again. What he doesn’t say is, “I don’t want to be something you’re ashamed of later.”

-

Blaine doesn’t get over Kurt as quickly as Sebastian had hoped. There are no more crying bouts when they hang out, and Blaine stops trying to kiss him, but Sebastian can sense the wistfulness whenever something reminds him of his ex. Sebastian quickly learns that Kurt, New York, reality TV, and cheesecake are all unacceptable topics of conversation if he wants to keep Blaine smiling.

They go Christmas shopping together at the mall midway through December, and Sebastian is a bit cranky when he shows up to meet Blaine, and Sam is there with him.

“Sam needed to get some stuff, too,” Blaine explains. “I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Sam gives Sebastian a huge, completely fake smile. Sebastian assumes Sam is here to assess his worthiness to be Blaine’s friend, and he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

“Not at all,” Sebastian says. It’s not like he was going to pretend this was a date or anything.

After a few hours, while they’re eating lunch together at the mall food court, Sam laments his inability to find any good bargains.

“It’s too bad Kurt’s not here,” he says. “He helped me a ton last year.”

Sebastian glances up quickly, ready to send Sam a pointed glare. Why would he bring up Kurt? Doesn’t he know how to keep Blaine happy? What kind of friend is this guy?

Blaine doesn’t seem perturbed by the comment, though. “It’s true. Kurt is a natural bargain hunter. I wish I had his instincts. And Sebastian isn’t much of a help, either,” he adds, giving Sebastian a small smile. “He’s never had to shop a sale in his life.”

“That’s true,” Sebastian confirms, trying to get over the shock of Blaine’s lack of a reaction to hearing Kurt’s name. “In fact, I actively avoid sales. They’re full of desperate people.”

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly in response to the joke. Sam doesn’t look impressed.

-

A few days before Christmas, Sebastian finds the perfect gift for Blaine when he’s doing some last minute shopping with his stepmom in Columbus. It’s a [double-breasted navy cardigan](http://www.brooksbrothers.com/Lambswool-Double-Breasted-Cardigan/MS00250,default,pd.html?dwvar_MS00250_Color=NAVY&contentpos=3&cgid=mens-featured-Sweater-Shop) from Brooks Brothers, and it reminds Sebastian of Blaine immediately. They haven’t discussed exchanging gifts yet, but Sebastian can’t stop himself from buying the cardigan. It’s expensive, and probably a bit too extravagant a gift for a friend. Sebastian hasn’t ever really had a friend close enough to warrant a nice Christmas gift before, though, and he’s excited to give it to Blaine. He knows the other boy will love it, and it’s going to look amazing on him. Money’s not an issue for Sebastian, and Blaine knows that, so hopefully he won’t read too much into it.

Sebastian texts Blaine mid-morning on Christmas Eve to try and arrange a time to meet up so he can give him the gift. They haven’t spoken in a few days, which is odd, and Sebastian’s hoping it’s because he’s out of town for the holiday, doing family stuff.

It takes a full 45 minutes for Blaine to text him back, which is also odd. Blaine’s quick to answer texts, unless he’s asleep.

_Blaine Anderson: I have something for you, too! Are you free Tuesday? I took an unexpected trip to NYC to spend Christmas with Kurt :D_

Sebastian has to read the text over a few times to make sure he’s not seeing things. Christmas in New York with Kurt? How did that happen? Sebastian didn’t even know that the two of them were back on speaking terms. And Blaine, who is always so fond of emoticons, has never used a :D in conversation with Sebastian. The more subdued :) is Blaine’s standard. This is not a good sign. He texts back, though, and they arrange to meet up at Blaine’s house in a few days to exchange gifts.

Sebastian is crushed. There’s no other way to describe it. If Blaine is spending the holiday with Kurt, there’s no doubt that the two of them have gotten back together. Blaine would jump at any chance, and Kurt would be stupid not to accept all of his apologies. Blaine will be faithful and devoted and wonderful, and Kurt would have to be a real jerk to not appreciate that.

When they meet up on Tuesday, Blaine is buzzing with excited energy and he never stops smiling. It’s official, then. He and Kurt must have gotten together, and Sebastian is just basking in the afterglow of Blaine and Kurt’s reconciliation. It feels like a punch to the stomach, but Sebastian is as cheerful as possible, because he’s never seen Blaine quite this happy, and no matter the reason, it’s really nice to see.

The sweater fits Blaine perfectly, and, of course, looks amazing on him. Blaine loves it, and when he hugs Sebastian, it’s hard not to hold on longer than is strictly necessary in a friendly situation. Blaine just smells so _good_.

Blaine presents his own gift to Sebastian with a shy smile, explaining that it’s not as nice as what Sebastian gave to him.

“I’m trying to save money, and I always try to do handmade gifts for everyone but my parents, so….” he trails off, looking nervous as Sebastian unwraps the present.

It’s a box filled with [little shirts and ties made from red, white, and navy blue paper](http://howaboutorange.blogspot.com/2010/04/essential-life-skill-money-origami.html). “The Dalton colors,” Blaine explains, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I sometimes do origami like this for my cousins, with five dollar bills, and I saw a tutorial for this one and it made me think of you.”

Sebastian is almost speechless, he’s so touched by the gesture. Blaine actually spent time on this, was thinking of him as he folded the paper so precisely. “They’re amazing,” he finally says.

“It’s silly, I know,” Blaine says.

“It’s not,” Sebastian assures him. “I love it. I’m going to put them up on my shelf with my pictures.”

Blaine grins, and they only hugged a minute ago, but Sebastian can’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Blaine again. It’s then that he knows he’s not willing to give up this friendship. He had planned to wait out Blaine’s break-up sadness so he could make a move, but he knows he won’t be able to wait out a relationship between Blaine and Kurt. The relationship will probably never end. Blaine is spoken for, and Sebastian has to learn to accept that, or give up the friendship altogether. Giving it up seems like an impossible task when he’s hugging Blaine. Sebastian knows that he can’t pursue Blaine anymore, and it startles him to realize that he has officially become one of those people who says things like, “I just want him to be happy, even if it’s not with me.” Because Blaine being happy, truly happy, is an amazing sight, and Sebastian is willing to give up his quest to get in his pants forever as long as Blaine stays like this. He just hopes Kurt won’t ban Blaine from seeing him.

They see each other again the next week at a New Directions New Year’s Eve party at Sugar Motta’s house. Blaine invites Sebastian and a few of the other Warblers he’s close with, and it’s a good time. There’s enough alcohol to go around, and Blaine is bright and vibrant when he dances with Sebastian before the ball drops, and Sebastian knows he made the right decision to continue the friendship despite having no chance at dating Blaine.

Blaine gives him an enthusiastic kiss at midnight, and Sebastian stops him again, because _seriously_ , how hard it is for Blaine not to cheat on the guy he claims is the love of his life?

“We shouldn’t,” he says, but Blaine just rolls his eyes.

“Lighten up,” Blaine says, taking the plastic New Year’s hat he’d been wearing off of his own head and placing onto Sebastian’s head. “It’s New Year’s!”

“And you have a boyfriend,” Sebastian points out.

Blaine looks confused. “Do I? That’s news to me.”

“You spent Christmas with Kurt.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “We agreed to just be friends for now. Maybe someday…” he trails off. “We have closure now,” he says after a minute.

Sebastian doesn’t let Blaine kiss him again, but he doesn’t try to suppress the cautious hope blooming inside of him, either.

-

Blaine invites Sebastian to go bowling with some of the guys in his glee club a few weeks later.

“I usually just go every Friday with Sam,” he explains, “but Joe, Artie, and Tina are coming this week, and we need another person if we want to have even teams.”

It doesn’t sound like Sebastian’s idea of an exciting Friday night, but he knows that integrating with Blaine’s friends is an important step to take if he wants to date him, so he accepts the invitation and he’s even having fun until he bowls a particularly pathetic gutter ball and Artie openly mocks him.

“Mr. Prep School’s not so great at keeping the ball in the lane,” Artie crows as Sebastian takes a seat next to Blaine, even though Sebastian has been beating Artie handily all night.

Before Sebastian can reply with his own insult, he feels Blaine’s hand on the small of his back.

“Don’t listen to him,” Blaine whispers in his ear. “He’s just jealous because he bowled an 82 last game.”

Sebastian smiles in spite of himself, his anger almost instantly forgotten as soon as Blaine touches him.

-

By mid-February, it’s become pretty clear that Sebastian’s crush isn’t as private as he would have hoped.

“You should invite Blaine to dinner some time,” his stepmom says one night over dinner after Sebastian has given his parents an admittedly enthusiastic play-by-play of the afternoon he’d spent with Blaine, helping the other boy practice for his music theater audition at Tisch.

His dad nods in agreement. “Yeah, it would be nice to meet this guy you talk so much about.” Sebastian blushes furiously, but he can picture Blaine sitting at the table with his parents, impeccably dressed, using his best manners and complimenting everything from the food to the décor. They’d love Blaine. _Everybody_ loves Blaine.

When Blaine does come over for dinner, it goes exactly how Sebastian imagined it. If his parents had any doubt about his crush, it’s surely gone now. His dad spends most of the meal shooting Sebastian impressed glances whenever Blaine answers a question, and it’s pretty obvious that Sebastian’s stepmother is trying to restrain herself from openly cooing because she finds Blaine so adorable. It’s nice to know that Sebastian’s parents approve. He may not be dating Blaine, but he likes to think it could still happen at some point in the future.

The two of them go upstairs after the meal to watch a movie, but Blaine seems reluctant to settle down. He had seemed calm at dinner, but now he’s buzzing with a nervous energy, pacing around Sebastian’s room as Sebastian clicks through the newest streaming Netflix movies on his laptop.

“Is everything okay?” he asks when Blaine finally stops walking. “You seem…tense.”

“I’m fine,” replies Blaine. He’s staring at the top of Sebastian’s bookshelf, which is decorated with framed family photos and the origami pieces Blaine gave him for Christmas. “I just…really hope I get into Tisch.”

“I’m sure you will. It sounds like your audition went really well.”

“It did, yeah.”

“And even if you don’t, you applied to a lot of other great schools,” Sebastian points out. “You’ll get in at one of your top choices.”

Blaine sighs. “Yeah. I want to go to New York, though. More than anything.”

“Because of Kurt,” says Sebastian before he can stop himself. He hopes he doesn’t sound as bitter as he feels. He wants Blaine to go to New York, too, but for a very different reason.

Blaine tears his eyes away from the bookshelf to look at Sebastian. “Because it’s _New York_ ,” he corrects. “I mean…it’ll be nice, having Kurt and Rachel there. And you, too, if you get into Columbia.”

“ _If_ I get into Columbia,” Sebastian scoffs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Blaine says, grinning. “ _When_ you get into Columbia. I like the idea of having some friends already, instead of having to start over all alone in a completely new city.”

“True. But it takes you approximately 10 seconds to befriend new people, Prince Charming, so I’m sure you’ll be fine no matter what.”

“Yeah. But still…I really want to go to New York, and I completely screwed up the NYADA audition, so this is my only chance, and-”

“Relax.” It’s a good thing that Blaine’s not sitting next to him on the bed, because Sebastian wants nothing more than to kiss him until all the worry fades from his face. “You have a really good chance of getting in, and you have back-up plans for if you don’t. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“You’re right, you’re right, I know,” Blaine groans, finally flopping down on the bed next to Sebastian. “Can we just watch some episodes of 30 Rock or something? I might be a little too distracted for anything that requires thinking.”

Sebastian sets the laptop at the foot of the bed, and when the two of them lean back against the headboard, Blaine leaves no distance between them. It’s a large bed and there’s no reason for them to sit pressed together, but the contact leaves Sebastian feeling like he’s on fire every place they’re clothed skin is touching, from his shoulder down to his leg.

They watch three episodes that night, and neither of them moves until it’s time for Blaine to head home.

-

Sebastian gets into Columbia, of course, and he wants to tell Blaine in person, but it’s too big of a secret to keep, even for a few hours, so he texts the good news to Blaine before he even calls his parents. He knows Blaine is at glee practice, but the other boy still responds almost immediately.

_Blaine Anderson: Yay, congratulations!!!!_

_Blaine Anderson: Meet me at the Lima Bean at 4:30? I’ll buy you a celebratory latté :D_

In the past four months, Sebastian’s gotten pretty used to the whole crush thing. He’s accepted it, even, but nothing had prepared him for the feeling he gets from seeing that stupid :D face from Blaine directed at _him._ This is beyond a fluttery feeling. It’s almost painful, actually, like all of his emotions have dropped into his stomach - the joy, the apprehension, the excitement - all fighting for dominance. Before texting back to accept Blaine’s invitation, Sebastian makes himself wait a moment to collect himself. He’s afraid that if he doesn’t, he won’t be able to stop his fingers from spelling out a confession of love or a marriage proposal.

It takes a few minutes, but Sebastian does calm down enough to reply to Blaine’s message without coming across like a preteen girl at a One Direction concert. The thought of the ridiculous emoticon keeps him smiling all day, though, through his meet-up with Blaine (not a date, he tells himself, not yet, but _soon_ ), dinner with his parents, and the time spent on his homework. No one questions it, because he’s just been accepted to his first choice Ivy League school. It makes sense that he can’t stop smiling

He’s still thinking of it when he crawls into bed that night, unable to shake the feeling that this is a huge breakthrough in his relationship with Blaine. He’s worthy of :Ds now, after all, and he’s going to New York in the fall, and Blaine will be, too, of course he will be. The pieces are finally starting to fall into place.

Blaine’s own letter comes less than a week later, and he brings it to Sebastian’s house that evening, unopened. They’d had plans to get together that night already, but it doesn’t escape Sebastian’s notice that Blaine chose him to be the one present when he opened the letter that was so important to him. Nothing that Blaine does escapes Sebastian’s notice anymore, actually.

Blaine’s nervous, his fingers shaking as he opens the envelope. It takes him a minute to pull out the pages and get them unfolded, but once he does, his eyes scan the top sheet and immediately go wide.

“I got in!” he exclaims, and Sebastian doesn’t have much time to react before Blaine drops the letter and throws his arms around him.

“Congratulations,” Sebastian replies, squeezing back, breathing in the scent he’s become so familiar with, a combination of fruity hair gel, soap, and aftershave. He’s so happy that Blaine’s gotten what he worked so hard for, what he _wanted._ He can think of few people who deserve it more.

Blaine releases him after a minute and backs up a bit, giving Sebastian a wide grin. “I can’t believe it,” he says, sounding awed. “I’ve been so nervous.”

“I told you you’d get in.”

Blaine lets out a contented sigh. “Oh, hearing you say it makes it even better.”

They’re still sort of clutching at each other, and Sebastian’s face is starting to hurt from smiling so much. It seems like the perfect time to lean down, close the small distance between them, and kiss Blaine, _finally_ kiss Blaine, who almost seems to be expecting it, the way he’s gazing up into Sebastian’s eyes, looking hopeful.

Sebastian doesn’t do it, though, can’t bring himself to take that step, not yet, because the risk seems too great. Blaine is the best friend he’s ever had, and they’re going to be in New York together in the fall, and no matter how interested Blaine seems, he hasn’t tried kissing him again since New Year’s, and maybe that means something. Maybe it means he’s not interested, and Sebastian trying to make a move now will make things awkward. Sebastian realizes, yet again, that he values the friendship more than the immediate potential for romance. He wants to be sure.

He breaks the moment by giving Blaine an awkward pat on the back and putting more distance between them. The disappointment that floods Blaine’s face is replaced quickly by another smile, but Sebastian doesn’t miss it. He mentally curses himself for missing the opportunity, but adds the moment to his list of clues that Blaine might actually be interested in him now in a not scary-and-mostly-just-sad-about-being-dumped way.

Soon, Sebastian thinks. _Soon_.

-

He doesn’t think twice about giving Blaine one of his spare tickets to the Dalton graduation ceremony in June. Each graduate is provided with a lot of tickets, because becoming a Dalton graduate is a big deal amongst the Ohio elite. It’s expected that immediate and extended family will attend. Most of Sebastian’s relatives are coming, even his mom is flying in for the event, but he still has an extra ticket, and he can’t think of anyone better than Blaine to have it. He’s Sebastian’s best friend, his only friend who doesn’t already have a ticket, and he knows most of the graduating class from his own time spent at the school. The Warblers are performing, too, and Sebastian has a lead on one of the songs. His _final_ lead, his final performance, his final everything at Dalton. He really, really hopes that Blaine will come and support him, watch him sing, meet his family.

As a friend, of course, and nothing more, because it’s been three months since the acceptance letter debacle and Sebastian still hasn’t mustered up the courage to kiss Blaine, or admit his feelings, or even consider it again, really. There just hasn’t been a proper opportunity. They haven’t had another perfect moment like the one that Sebastian destroyed back in March, and he’s starting to think they never will.

He gives Blaine the ticket one afternoon at the Lima Bean, trying not to blush as he attempts to minimize the significance of the gesture - it’s because of the Warblers, and his other friends, and the extra tickets, that’s all. Blaine agrees to go immediately, excited by the prospect until he realizes he can’t reciprocate.

“I don’t have a ticket for you!” he says, stricken. “Our graduation’s the week before yours. They only give us four tickets, though, and we had to enter this lottery to try and get more, and somehow, despite being class president, I got _no_ favoritism in that process at all. My parents are coming, and my grandma, and Cooper, but I had to tell Cooper his girlfriend couldn’t come, and Kurt has to use an extra ticket of Tina’s.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian assures him. He knows it stupid that it hurts a little bit. Blaine’s only bringing family, after all. It’s not like Sebastian was overlooked. “I know your family comes first.”

“I wish we got more tickets,” Blaine laments. “Jacob Ben Israel is scalping some, but he’s charging like $500 for each one, which is ridiculous. I don’t even understand how he got the extra tickets in the first place! As my last act as president of the senior class, I really hope I get to bring that whole operation down.” He sighs. “I’d love it if you could come. Our glee club is performing, too, and you could meet Cooper!”

“I could still meet him, maybe, if he’s staying for a little while.”

“He’s here for the whole weekend, maybe you could meet up with my family for lunch after the ceremony or something.”

“Yeah, that would be cool,” Sebastian says, debating over whether or not this counts as a “BLAINE SECRETLY LIKES ME BACK” hint. He thinks it probably does. Sam’s certainly not getting invited to family lunches, after all.

“Oh, and I forgot to tell you,” Blaine continues, eyes widening in excitement, “Sugar just decided to throw a graduation party this Saturday night, and it would be great if you could come.”

“The night before?” Sebastian asks. “Won’t that just mean everyone’s hungover for the ceremony?”

Blaine laughs. “Yeah, it’s not the best idea, but it’s the night her parents are going to be out of town. Sugar’s a junior, though, so I doubt she cares much.”

“A junior throwing a graduation party?”

“It’s Sugar,” Blaine says, shrugging. “She threw a party for Arbor Day.”

“I should be free. My last final’s on Friday, so I don’t even have to feel guilty about taking time away from studying.”

“Good. I can pick you up around eight?” Sebastian nods his agreement. “I can’t believe we’re graduating,” Blaine says after a minute, shaking his head in wonder. “Just one more week of tests and then high school is over, and we’re going to New York.”

“I can’t wait,” Sebastian says, grinning.

-

Blaine arrives at Sebastian’s house at exactly eight o’clock on Saturday night, and he leans against the doorframe instead of coming inside as soon as Sebastian opens the door. Blaine’s dressed casually in khaki shorts and a t-shirt, his hair not quite as gelled down as normal, and he’s got a playful look on his face.

“What’s up?” Sebastian asks Blaine, giving him a confused smile.

“I have a present for you,” Blaine says in a singsong voice, pulling an envelope out from behind his back.

“Yeah?” Sebastian’s too intrigued to bother coming up with an appropriately sarcastic response.

“Yep,” Blaine confirms. “Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, the student government was unable to bring down JBI’s scalping ring.”

“A true tragedy,” intercedes Sebastian.

“It really is. However, it just so happens that the esteemed Lord Tubbington has just informed Brittany of a prior engagement that conflicts with tomorrow’s graduation ceremony, so…” He offers the envelope to Sebastian.

“You found me an extra ticket.” Despite Blaine’s story, Sebastian knows it can’t have been easy trying to convince one of his friends to give up a ticket to the graduation, and maybe it’s not a hint about Blaine’s feelings, but it makes Sebastian feel a rush of affection, anyway, knowing that Blaine went through any trouble to have Sebastian there. Blaine looks especially cute today with that smile and those _legs_ and Sebastian knows that if he doesn’t stop overthinking this, it’s never going to happen, so he takes a step forward, ducks his head, and goes for it, finally pressing his lips against Blaine’s.

Blaine responds immediately, moving his lips against Sebastian’s as Sebastian puts an arm around his waist and pulls him inside the entryway. It’s not the world’s most romantic kiss, a little too wet and sloppy and desperate, but it feels amazing, _comfortable_ in a way the other kisses he’s shared with Blaine never have.

It’s Blaine who pulls back first, and Sebastian immediately feels nervous again, searching Blaine’s face for anger or regret. Blaine’s smiling, though, eyes dancing with delight.

“You kissed me,” he says. “ _Finally._ ”

Sebastian sighs in relief. He’d been right about the hints, Blaine is _happy_ , they just kissed, and they’re probably going to do it again.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for _months_ ,” Blaine says, and Sebastian decides now is a good a time as any to get the second kiss in. It’s shorter, not quite as desperate as the first, and it’s Sebastian who breaks it this time.

“You’ve been waiting for months?” he asks Blaine when the words finally sink in. “You could have kissed me, too. You know I have no idea how to handle stuff like this.”

“I did kiss you,” Blaine points out. “You kept stopping me.”

Sebastian frowns. “I was trying to be a good friend. You didn’t actually like me, then, you were just upset, and-”

“Not at New Year’s,” Blaine interjects.

“You liked me at New Year’s?” Sebastian asks, shocked. He would have guessed March, for sure, but the beginning of January seemed preposterous.

“I really thought it was obvious.”

“You’d only been broken up with Kurt for like, five days then.”

“I broke up with Kurt in October,” Blaine replies. “It was easy, deciding to just stay friends with him, when I could already sort of feel myself moving on.”

“Since New Year’s,” Sebastian says, shaking his head. “Oh my god. Five months of missed sex is my reward for trying to be a good person. ”

Blaine laughs, pulling Sebastian closer to him. “I wouldn’t like you in the first place if you weren’t a good person,” he points out. “And maybe New Year’s was a little too soon, anyway. It’s good that we waited.”

“Good that _I_ waited,” Sebastian jokes before turning serious. “I really just didn’t want to keep being something you regretted, after what happened that night in the car, and-”

Blaine cuts him off with a kiss. “You’re not something I regret,” he says firmly, and Sebastian can feel his last traces of apprehension fading away.

They stand there embracing for another moment before Blaine sighs. “I sort of wish we didn’t have to go to Sugar’s party.”

Sebastian knows the feeling, but he also knows that Blaine will regret not spending the night with his friends. “It’ll be fun,” he says. “We don’t need to rush anything with us.”

“This, coming from the guy who just complained about missing out on five months of sex,” Blaine teases.

“We have plenty of time,” Sebastian says, mind flooding with images of the future - summer trips to Six Flags, waiting for the subway hand-in-hand, kissing whenever they can get away with it. Yeah, they have plenty of time, but Blaine’s hopeful grin is hard to ignore. “But, um… we could probably be a little late, if you-”

He’s interrupted by Blaine’s lips crashing into his own.


End file.
